The summer the gods came to visit
by Sam-Daughter Of Athena
Summary: This is a story about the gods visiting the demigods. This takes place after the HOH. It will have Percabeth, Thalico, Tratie, Jasper, and Pothena. Rated T just in case.
1. The demigods surprise

**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson**

**-Annabeth's POV-**

All of the cabin leaders were sitting around the ping pong table in the big house waiting for Chiron to arrive. He called an emergency meeting, but he still hasn't arrived. Everyone came. Thalia from Zeus, Percy from Poseidon, Nico from Hades, Clarisse from Ares, Will from Apollo, Travis and Conner from Hermes, Leo from Hesphestus, Pollux from Dionysus, Katie from Demeter, Piper from Aphrodite, Butch from Iris, Clovis from Hypnos, Lou Ellen from Hecate, and myself from Athena. Everyone was occupying themselves while waiting for Chiron. Thalia, Nico, and Percy were arguing about which of their father's were better. Clarisse was polishing her spear. Will was shooting arrows at ping pong balls that Butch would throw in the air. Leo was lighting the ping pong balls on fire while the Stolls cheered him on. Pollux was seeing how many pencils he could stick up Clovis' nose while he slept. Lou Ellen made Katie's nose vanish and Katie was trying to get it back, and Piper and I were arguing about who's boyfriend was better.

"Jason can summon lightning." Piper argued. She has always thought Jason was better than Percy since the day she met Percy.

"Percy can control water, talk to horses and fish, and he can breathe underwater." I argued. "Can Jason do any of those things?" Percy was obviously much better than Jason.

Piper was about to answer when Chiron walked through the door.

I smirked at Piper and mouthed "I win." Piper just frowned and shook her head.

"Sorry I am late. I had to do something before I could come here. I had to get your present in order." Chiron stated smiling at us. "First, Thalia, Nico, Percy stop arguing with eachother. All of your father's play an important role in the world. Leo please extinguish the ping pong ball, and Will don't shoot anymore balls either. Pollux, I think 15 pencils are too many to put up someone's nostrils. Lou Ellen please give Katie her nose back, and Piper, Annabeth, they both have great qualities and are great leaders."

We all mumbled sorry and did as Chiron asked except for Leo. He accidently dropped the ping pong ball while he was putting it out, and it burnt a hole through the ping pong table.

"I will fix that later." Leo said sheepishly. Leo was always messing up something.

"Very well then. Is everyone ready for their present?" Chiron asked. We all shouted yes. We didn't get presents that often, so everyone was excited. "Alright, let me go and get them."

Everyone started talking then. We all were trying to guess what we could of possibly got.

"I bet you 20 drachmas that it is new camp shirts!" Conner shouted at Travis. I knew it wouldn't be new camp shirts. Chiron told me before that the design never changes because there are too many campers. He would need at least 1,000 shirts so he had extras for new campers.

"I will take that bet. Our gift is going to be something cooler than shirts. Get ready to pay me 20 drachmas." Travis shouted back.

I sighed. If Chiron didn't come back soon, everyone was going to be losing drachmas. Sometimes betting could get out of hand here.

"What do you think it is Wise Girl?" Percy asked me.

"Well, Chiron said he will be right back with them. Them could mean a group of people, or a group of things. The way Chiron said it I assume it is people. He said he got us a present not presents. That means it is only one gift. That could mean he brought our mortal families in for a visit or most likely our godly family." I answered.

"There is no way that it is people. I bet you 50 drachmas that your wrong. I already said it is shirts." Conner bet me. Percy just sighed. He knew shirts were not a possibility also, but he also knew to never bet with me.

"Your'e on." I smirked at Conner. I knew there was a great possibility it was people. If it wasn't people, I would have to borrow 50 drachmas from Percy.

Just then Chiron walked in the doorway with the gods following him. I smiled at Conner and he just glared at me.

"Attention demigods. This is your gift. You're godly parent will be staying with you the entire summer." Chiron told us. We all bowed respectively and let Chiron continue. " The gods chose this summer to stay because last summer the war against Gaea was won and the seven closed the doors of death.

Percy and I shudderd thinking of our time together in Tartarus. It was not an memory we were fond of.

"You may now go get your cabins ready for your parent and inform your siblings of this news." Chiron told us and we all stood up and bowed to the gods and left.

"Pay up." I told Conner when we got out of the big house.

'Fine." he told me as he dug 50 drachmas out of his pocket.

"Never bet against Annabeth." Percy called to Conner as we walked away.

"Even I know not to bet against you." Percy told me as he walked me towards my cabin.

"It wouldn't have mattered. If I would of lost the bet, You were going to pay the 50 drachmas." I told him as I laughed at his facial expression. "See you later Seaweed Brain." i said as I kissed him.

"Bye Wise Girl. I love you, and you wouldn't of made me pay!" he called as he started to walk to his cabin.

"I love you too, and yes I would have!" I called back as I walked into my cabin to straighten up before mom came.

Hi! This is the first chapter. I think this will turn into a long story. I plan on doing many different characters POV as they live with their godly parent for the summer. Please review and remember never bet against Annabeth!

~Sam- Daughter Of Athena


	2. Percy's big speech

**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson**

**-Percy's POV-**

I walked into my cabin to clean up, but there wasn't that much to clean in the first place. I didn't have much in the cabin. I straightened the minotaur hour on my wall and I took the pile of dirty clothes off the floor and put them in the hamper. The only thing left to do was make my bed and after that I was done.

After making my bed, I had nothing to do. I thought back to what Chiron had said. He told us to clean up our cabins and inform our siblings of our parents arrival. I decided to do just that.

"Cabin 3, listen up. Dad is coming to spend the summer with us. We have to be on our best behavior and be respectful. As cabin leader, I will lead by example. Cabin 3 meeting dismissed." I said to my imaginary siblings.

"That was a great speech Percy. Do you do that often?" Dad asked while smiling at me. I could tell he was joking.

"You learn how to give a great speech when you interupt Annabeth's every day. No, I only give speeches to them when they get out of hand." I joked. Dad laughed and set his suitcase on the bunk next to mine.

"What do you want to do today? Chiron said he is giving everyone the day off. Do you want to go to the beach or you could go talk to Annabeth while I annoy Athena." Dad asked me. It would be nice to go talk to Annabeth, but she might yell at me for interupting the Athena cabin's day with with their mother. She couldn't yell at me though if her mom was preoccupied.

"It doesn't matter. Though annoying the Athena cabin with my presence is one of my hobbies." I said and Dad smiled at me and started to walk toward the Athena cabin.

Dad knocked on the door, but opened it and walked in without waiting for an answer. I saw Athena sitting on the edge of a bunk looking at blueprints that some of her children were showing her, and Annabeth was sitting on her bed flipping through a book about architecture. All of the Athena kids bowed respectively to my dad and he just waved his hand dismissivaly while Annabeth came over to talk to me.

"Poseidon, how may I help you? May I remind you that this trip was to visit the demigods not for you to interrupt my time with my children and annoy me." Athena said while she got up and came to stand next to my father.

"I am visiting the demigods. Does your children not count? I did not come for the sole purpose of annoying you. Percy wanted to see Annabeth." My dad retorted. I groaned. I didn't want to be dragged into this.

"Why should your sea spawn come to see my daughter. She is too good for him." Athena replied.

"My son is way better than your daughter! He was the savior of Olympus." Dad told her.

Annabeth and I both groaned knowing that this argument could go on for hours. This will be a very long summer if this continues.

Hi! Here is the second chapter!

Responses to the reviews-

Leafvine45- I am so glad that you love my stories :) My advice is to have a general idea of what you want to happen in he story and follow that. Also, come up with ideas as your writing and add them in and take ideas from others and incorporate them into your story. That is how I write my stories.

The Wild West Pyro- Thanks :)


	3. The escape plan

**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson**

**-Thalia's POV-**

I walked into my cabin so I could make it presentable for dad. I thought it was stupid that he was even coming. He ignores me until I help save the world. In fact it is stupid that any of the gods would come. They never talk to us until they need us to do something. The only god who ever really talks to one his children is Poseidon.

I started to take off the the wig and clothes off the statue of hippie dad in my cabin. Jason and I decorated it like that because it made it less creepy looking. It was then that the door opened.

I hurried up and hid the wig behind my back. Dad would be mad if he knew that Jason and I were disrespecting his statue. Luckily it was only Jason though.

"Hey Thalia. Sorry I'm late. Piper lost her earring after she got out of the  
meeting and I had to help her find it." Jason explained. I didn't really care if he helped me clean or not. I didn't have much to straighten up. Jason and Reyna were also busy trying to help the Hesphestus kids plan out where the Romans could incorporate their culture into camp since the two camps are combining soon.

"It's fine. I didn't have to clean much anyway. Now we just have to wait for dad." I replied as I sat down on the floor in front of the statue and Jason sat next to me.

"Technically he isn't my dad. Unless they both count as the same person. I mean Jupiter is technically Zeus, but he is Zeus when he went to Rome. What do you think? Is he my dad too or just yours?" Jason asked. How would I know about this. I only learned about the Greek culture not Roman.

"I don't know. I would ask Chiron. He could explain it to you." I answered. Chiron could answer any of our questions. He even could answer the stupid questions the Stolls came up with. They would ask him about what would happen if Zeus and Jupiter got into a fight. Conner wanted to know if Zeus would slap himself.

Chiron would patiently explain that Zeus and Jupiter would fight over control of the body when Rome was being influenced, but Zeus did not slap himself. That is why Chiron stopped letting the Stolls ask question at the consoler meetings.

Jason and I sat in silence waiting for dad to arrive. He would probably take a while because he would have to stop and make his presence known. Hopefully he will just leave us alone and he will stay in Hera's cabin but we will probably be stuck with her too.

"Hera, dear, it is only for one summer. It won't be that bad." I heard dad say from outside the door. Apparently Hera disagreed with him on coming here. She hates all demigods.

"Let's hide from dad and Hera!" I whispered to Jason. I hated Hera. I don't know if I could put up with her for the whole summer. He protested but I dragged him out the back door and away from the Olympians behind my front door.

"Thalia! That wasn't smart. Dad is going to be so mad that we ditched them. He will blame it on our hatred of Hera." Jason scolded me. I really didn't care what dad thought.

"Who cares. Now you can visit your girlfriend and you don't have to talk to Hera." I said as I heard the front door to our cabin open so I dragged Jason to the nearest bush.

"Thalia! Jason! Where are you? Come out and greet your father and step mother!" I heard dad yell. He will yell when he finally finds us but I could go visit Nico while he was searching.

I informed Jason to run towards the back door of the Aphrodite so he wouldn't be seen by Dad or Hera. Jason nodded in consent and he ran towards the Aphrodite cabin while I headed for Hades.

"Hi Nico. Can I come in?" I asked after Nico answered the door. He stepped aside and let me pass and I spotted Hades sitting on a bed looking very uncomfortable. I bowed in respect and walked over and sat on Nico's bed.

"Thalia, shouldn't you be with your father and Hera?" Hades asked me. I had forgotten he would be here when I thought up this plan.

"I should Lord Hades, but my father can be annoying sometimes and Hera and I hate each other." I answered. I was hoping that he wouldn't tell dad where I was.

"Your father is always annoying. I believe it is his arrogance as king and his childish ways. As for Hera, she hates all demigods. Children of Zeus just are her least favorite. She says they ruin her perfect family" Hades told me as he glanced between Nico and I. He doesn't approve of our relationship. He thinks children of Zeus and Hades shouldn't date.

Nico and I sat holding hands in silence while Hades just looked at us warily. I was sitting enjoying the silence that surrounded me while Hera and dad were not present when I heard yelling outside. What could be the problem now?

* * *

Hi! Next chapter is here. Have any of you started reading the House Of Hades yet? I have finished it already and I only got it yesterday at about 3:30. I stayed up until 1:45 am finishing it. Please review!

Responses to the reviews-

Semoka- your idea will be soon

fangirling bc of you- thank you! Here is the update :)

TrueColorsNeverFade- Thanks :)

swimchick37- I kept going :)

Television Lover- I am so glad that you love it :)

Chazaq- Thanks! Dialogue would of been better but oh well. What kind of competition do you suggest?

annabetheverdeen1- I am so glad you like it! Here is the update :)

~ Sam- Daughter Of Athena


	4. A visit from my boyfriend

**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson**

**-Piper's POV-**

After Jason helped me find the earring that I may of purposely dropped to delay telling my siblings the news, I headed to my cabin. It isn't that I don't like my mom because she an alright mother. It's just that my cabin goes crazy when she is around. She has only came to camp once before but the whole time she was here all that was talked about was who should date who and fashion trends. It isn't that I don't like those things because I do to some extent being a child of Aphrodite, but it isn't really important to me. Needless to say, I avoided mom and hung out with Jason that day.

"Everyone listen up! Mom is coming to stay with us this summer and we need to make sure that everything is in order." I yelled to my cabin. Everyone rushed off to change into different clothes although they have already changed three times today and breakfast hasn't even started yet. The only ones who stayed were Lacy and Mitchell and they helped me straighten up everything and pick up the make up that was all over the floor.

"Piper are you in there?" Jason yelled as he knocked on the back door. "I need to talk to you." I looked at Lacy and Mitchell in confusion. Why would Jason be at my cabin when his father was here?

"I'm coming!" I yelled as I made my way to the door and opened it so Jason could come in. "What do you need?"

"Can we go hang out somewhere? We could maybe go take a walk through the woods. We just need to be anywhere but here." Jason said. He was starting to worry me. Is he in trouble.

"Jason, what's wrong? Are you in trouble?" I asked him worriedly.

"I'll explain on the way." Jason said as he grabbed my hand.

"But mom is going to be mad at me for not being here." I stopped when I saw the anxious look on his face. "Lacy, can you tell mom that I had to go help Jason with something. I will see her at breakfast in a hour."

Lacy nodded and Jason pulled me out of the cabin and half dragged me into the woods behind my cabin.

"Jason, please tell me where we are going and what is wrong." I pleaded as he continued to drag me further into the forest until he found a rock for us to sit on.

"Thalia and I sorta ditched dad and Hera. We have to hide so he doesn't find me and then blast me with lightening for leaving then." Jason explained while he surveyed the surrounding area for monsters.

I sighed why would Jason and Thalia even do something as stupid as this. Zeus already thinks both of them hate Hera, which they do, and he will say that is why they left and they will then be in big trouble.

"Jason, you should just go back and tell the truth. You won't be in as much trouble." I told him.

"No Piper!" He said while giving me such a horrified look that you would think I just told him to let Leo catch him in fire. "Dad will surely kill me if I said that Thalia and I left because we don't like Hera."

"Jason at least come back to my cabin and think about it." I said while adding just a little bit if charmspeak in my voice. I felt a little guilty but he wouldn't go any other way.

"Fine I will go to your cabin. I guess it is better than sitting on this hard rock anyway." Jason said as he got up and grabbed my hand and led the way back to my cabin.

I opened the back door door to see my mother standing with her back to us while my all surrounded her consulting our fashion choices. Mitchell and Lacy sat on their bunks watching the others. Lacy smiled at us and mouthed to me that she hasn't told mom yet. She must of just got here then.

"Piper!" Mom exclaimed when she saw me as I was leading Jason to my bunk. "There you are. I suspected that you were out with Jason." She smiled at me and then rushed over and gave me a hug.

"Sorry mom. Jason had a little crisis that he is going to have to figure out what to do about. He wanted me to help him." I replied as I gave a pointed glare to Jason. He knew I thought that he should just go tell Zeus the truth.

"That's quite alright Piper." Mom replied as she smiled brightly at me. "I know that Jason needs you and I had only just arrived when you walked in.

I was just about to reply when I heard someone yelling Jason's name outside. I then realized that it was Zeus.

"What could father possibly be yelling about already. We just got here." Mom asked me.

"Jason, have you decided yet?" I asked him. He had to decide now. There wasn't any time left.

"Not yet. Just a little bit longer for me to think about it." He replied and I sighed. He didn't have much longer before Zeus found him and he was punished for running away from the cabin.

* * *

Hi! Here is the next chapter. I know it's kinda short but it is more of a filler chapter. Do you want me to start adding the gods point of view? Review!

Responses to the reviews-

The Favorite Of The Gods- Thanks :) I would of finished it sooner but everyone kept interrupting me and I freaked out for about ten minutes when I first got it and when I tried reading it, I had calm down and register what I was reading :)

PJoHoOFan- Thanks :) I will never be the same either. I never thought that Nico was... I ship Leyna (Leo and Reyna) The whole Calypso thing has me worried though since he swore on the River Styx to come back to her. It fits the line of the prophecy, an oath to keep with a final breath. Rant all you want in the reviews. We can rant together :)

elijahlover- I love Thalia and Nico :) I will try to make my chapters longer.

TrueColorsNeverFade- Thanks :)

readingaddict24- Thanks :)


End file.
